1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure is related generally to the field of electrical resistivity well logging methods. More specifically, the disclosure is related to a method and apparatus for providing collocated coils and measuring cross-component magnetic fields in a downhole resistivity tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electromagnetic induction and wave propagation logging tools are commonly used for determination of electrical properties of formations surrounding a borehole. These logging tools give measurements of apparent resistivity (or conductivity) of the formation that, when properly interpreted, reasonably determine the petrophysical properties of the formation and the fluids therein.
The physical principles of electromagnetic induction resistivity well logging are well known. Many modifications and improvements can be found, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,837,517; 5,157,605 issued to Chandler et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,452,761 issued to Beard et al.
A limitation to the electromagnetic induction resistivity well logging instruments known in the art is that they typically include transmitter coils and receiver coils wound so that the magnetic moments of these coils are substantially parallel only to the axis of the instrument. Eddy currents are induced in the earth formations from the magnetic field generated by the transmitter coil, and in the induction instruments known in the art. These eddy currents tend to flow in ground loops which are substantially perpendicular to the axis of the instrument. Voltages are then induced in the receiver coils related to the magnitude of the eddy currents. Certain earth formations, however, consist of thin layers of electrically conductive materials interleaved with thin layers of substantially non-conductive material. The response of the typical electromagnetic induction resistivity well logging instrument will be largely dependent on the conductivity of the conductive layers when the layers are substantially parallel to the flow path of the eddy currents. The substantially non-conductive layers will contribute only a small amount to the overall response of the instrument and therefore their presence will typically be masked by the presence of the conductive layers. The non-conductive layers, however are those layers which are typically hydrocarbon-bearing and are of the most interest to the instrument user. Some earth formations which might be of commercial interest therefore may be overlooked by interpreting a well log made using the electromagnetic induction resistivity well logging instruments known in the art.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,999,883 issued to Gupta et al., (the “Gupta patent”), the contents of which are fully incorporated here by reference, discloses a method for determining the horizontal and vertical conductivity of anisotropic earth formations. Measurements are made of electromagnetic induction signals induced by induction transmitters oriented along three mutually orthogonal axes. One of the mutually orthogonal axes is substantially parallel to a logging instrument axis. The electromagnetic induction signals are measured using first receivers each having a magnetic moment parallel to one of the orthogonal axes and using second receivers each having a magnetic moment perpendicular to one of the orthogonal axes which is also perpendicular to the instrument axis. A relative angle of rotation of the perpendicular one of the orthogonal axes is calculated from the receiver signals measured perpendicular to the instrument axis. An intermediate measurement tensor is calculated by rotating magnitudes of the receiver signals through a negative of the angle of rotation. A relative angle of inclination of one of the orthogonal axes which is parallel to the axis of the instrument is calculated, from the rotated magnitudes, with respect to the direction of the vertical conductivity. The rotated magnitudes are rotated through a negative of the angle of inclination. Horizontal conductivity is calculated from the magnitudes of the receiver signals after the second step of rotation. An anisotropy parameter is calculated from the receiver signal magnitudes after the second step of rotation. Vertical conductivity is calculated from the horizontal conductivity and the anisotropy parameter.
A multi-component resistivity provides information for locating bed directions, determining distances to beds, resolving resistivity anisotropy, and characterizing three-dimensional geological features. In prior art MWD tools, antennas are of some type of grooves cut on the outer surface of a tool body or drill pipe/collar. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,138,263 to Towle, U.S. Pat. No. 6,577,129 to Thompson et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,268,556 to Fanini et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 7,057,392 to Wang et al. One technological challenge for a multi-component MWD resistivity tool is the construction of multiple antennas pointing to multiple directions. It is even more difficult to place multiple antennas compactly on a tool string. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/858,717 of Signorelli having the same assignee as the present disclosure and the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference teaches the use of collocated antennas for multi-component resistivity tools. The disclosure in Signorelli specifies different grooves for each component. Such an arrangement may be perfectly satisfactory for wireline applications, but for MWD applications, having a large number of grooves would weaken the drill collar. The present disclosure describes multiple multidirection collocated antennas with a vastly reduced number of grooves.